


Paradise

by CrazyTaraWitch



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTaraWitch/pseuds/CrazyTaraWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of paradise, and the kind of peace that never lasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: russian winter "what kind of paradise am i looking for? i've got everything i want and still i want more." (it's from grey, by ani difranco)

"Well, that was certainly… different," Talia observed with a small smirk. "Friendly, even."

Susan blew out a puff of air, feigning annoyance, before laughter took her over. “I’ve wanted to do that since the first time I saw you,” she admitted when their chuckles subsided.

"Then why didn’t you?" the blonde asked, trailing a finger lightly across Susan’s throat.

"You were a telepath! And I hated you that first year."

"Stubborn," Talia responded with a grin that caused Susan’s heart to flutter in ways she had ignored for far too long. She leaned forward and captured full lips against her own, so relieved to finally give in.  
A part of her still hated feeling this way, vulnerable and light, because she knew it could all go away. It was dangerous, this happiness; paradise never lasts, and yet all she wanted was more.They fell quiet as she rested her head against Talia’s chest, surprisingly strong arms wrapping around her. She felt safe here, but she knew it wouldn’t last; she can never be safe, and especially not in the arms of a telepath. Literally sleeping with the enemy. And yet… it felt so right, being with Talia, felt so much more than ever before. Those barriers were so close to falling away, and some idiotic part of her wanted it desperately, to let go and finally share the burden of her secret.

She had resisted falling into Talia’s arms for nearly two years, but falling into her mind… That was a thing she shouldn’t even want, and yet as she felt Talia begin to play with her hair a part of her knew that falling into this woman would be as inevitable as falling in love.


End file.
